Impatiently Lily
by FeatherWitch7
Summary: H/G included.


Diclaimer: Hi there. I'm JK Rowling and everything is mine. Just kidding:)

This an extremely short (sorry) one-shot fanfiction. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter and his wife, Ginny Weasley, and also their one and only daughter, Lily Potter come back to home after they accompanying James and Albus. Lily still upset because she is ten year old. She come to a room where Harry doing something.<p>

"Daddy, why I can't go this year? For Merlin beard's sake, I highly doubt that I'm a squib." She said with a high-pitch. "Oh dear, if your mom hear what you said she will extremely mad at you. Do not speak to parents like that ever again. Promise?" She nodded. "Good." Harry continues. He ask her daughter to wait in her room because he has to finish a job. And then he said he'll come to his daughter room. Lily agreed. She closed the door and go back to her room.

After several hours, Harry come to Lily's room and he saw Lily asleep. So, Harry slowly close the door, and then Lily scream, "Why don't you come in, Daddy? You said you want to tell me something. I waited for ages." And then Harry come and close the door. "Of course." He smiled.

"My favorite daughter." He kissed Lily's forehead. "Hm, excuse me, Dad. Apparently, I'm your only daughter."

He laughed. "Right."

"About what you said earlier, you're right. You are definitely not a squib. I saw you doing wandless magic, the other day. It was fantastic. But that is the rules, Miss Potter. You have to wait until you're old enough to go to Hogwarts." He explained to his daughter. "Daddy, can I ask you a question?" Lily asked. "I thought you just did?" He grinned. "Well, its technically a question but I guess it more like a permission." Lily laughed. And then she asks her father, "Are you tired of waiting the letter to come when you was at my age?"

Harry looking at Lily's eyes. Its Ginny eyes. "I don't know, if I have told you before or you just forgot, but Lily, I was raised by muggles. I was raised by your uncle Dudley's parents. Dursley family."

"Uncle Dudley is nice." Harry smiled. He was just thinking, Dudley and his family are nice to Harry's family now, but his childhood was miserable. He imagined living in a cupboard under the stairs. "Daddy, what are you thinking of?"

"Oh, it is really nothing."

"Sure it is."

Harry messed his daughter hair with his left hand. And laughed.

"Daddy, stop it. I look so ugly." Lily complained. "Lily, you are beautiful as your mother. No, I think you're more beautiful than her. Oops. Don't said that in front of your mother. She will definitely kill me." Said Harry jokingly.

"Mummy!" She screamed. "Daddy just confessed his secret to me. Mum, over here."

"Oh, no you don't want me to tickle you, Lily." Harry said as he tickling Lily's stomach.

Ginny is in Lily's room now. "What's the matter?" Ginny asked.

"Mum, daddy said that I am-" Harry closed Lily's mouth with his finger.

"No, you don't want to said that." Harry laughed. "Said what?" Ginny said curiously. Harry let go his hand from Lily's face when Lily bites him.

"He said that I'm more beautiful than you." Lily grinned. Ginny laughed. Harry whistling.

"Oh, come here both of you. Group hug?" Lily run to her mother. "Dad, come here."

He smiled, walk and hug them. Ginny is the first one who let go the hug.

"Oh my God, almost forgot. What do you want for dinner? Its 06:30pm." Ginny asked.

"Its so strange I usually said 'its up to Al' and there is no Al here now. I missed him."

"Don't you miss James too, Lily?" Harry asked. "James? No. I mean, he is such a trouble-maker. But after all, he is my brother too."

"So you missed him or not?" Harry joked. "I don't know. Maybe?" Lily laughed.

"Let's go out for dinner. We can use my muggle car." Ginny agreed.

"I've never been to a muggle restaurant before." Lily confessed. "Well, you are going to there tonight." Harry said.

"I wonder what Albus doing right now." Harry said to Ginny. "I told you before, he'll be alright." She said as she hugged him. Harry kissed Ginny, in front of Lily Potter.

"Mum, dad. Please. Ew." She is sticking her tongue out.

Ginny laughed. Ginny told Lily to get dressed while Ginny goes to her room get dressed too, Harry go to luggage to get his muggle car. And then when Ginny and Lily is ready, Harry goes to his room and get dressed. Lily is yelling because she can't wait. She is so excited. Ginny told her to calm down, though.

"Shall we?" Harry said as he smiled to his wife and daughter.

They get into the car and Ginny turns on the radio, it was some random song playing. They honestly don't care, they listen to it anyway. At the first ten minutes of the ride, Lily ask, "Have we arrived yet?" And they said no. "Hmm." Harry said. "What?" Said Ginny. "I think, I just realise that tonight I'm surrounded by beautiful ladies."

Ginny couldn't help but smile. She kissed Harry's cheek. Lily was giggling.

**P.S: **So what do you think? Yes, it is very short. I'm so sorry. I'm planing on making more Harry Potter fanfiction. xx

-**C**


End file.
